


Don't Bring Me Down

by silbecoo



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Ravioli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silbecoo/pseuds/silbecoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi finally stumbles upon a real cure, but it has unintended side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ravi's eyes widened, watching the rat convulse in the cage before flopping down limply. It was the second failed attempt at a cure this week. He'd thought the latest changes were an improvement, but apparently he'd just magnified the adverse reactions. He was basically creating more and more effective forms of zombie rat poison at this point.

With each new formula, the poor creatures suffered a more violent demise. Ravi peered closely at the rodent, slowly opening the lid of the cage. This time blood stained the rat's white face, oozing from its tear ducts. It appeared this last batch had caused unexpected hemorrhaging.

Ravi squinted. It was strange though, the blood not quite the color it should be, decidedly thin and almost neon pinkish. He was reminded of the way Liv's eyes glowed when she went into full-on homicidal zombie mode.

"Another rodenticide? You're a regular Janie Lou Gibbs over there."

Ravi turned away from the cage to face Liv, taking in a new pair of horn rimmed glasses and a smug smirk. "You're awfully satisfied with yourself. I'm assuming that's some clever reference to…?"

"A woman who killed her entire family with rat poison. Number five on my list of favorite female serial killers." Liv blinked rapidly, face falling. "Damn it! He looked so normal laying there on the table. Grad student, 25."

"And stomach contents: fair trade chocolate and artisanal home brew." Ravi slipped off his gloves, tossing them aside. "I always say, beware of hipster brains. You never know what lame thing they're ironically obsessed with. I told you to go for the nice girl in drawer five."

"I've had my fill of stripper brain, thank you very much." She flexed her shoulder. "I'm honestly not sure my body could handle going another round with the pole."

Ravi smirked, biting his bottom lip. Of course he couldn't help the images that flashed before his eyes. Liv's short lived stripping career wouldn't be something he forgot soon. "You'll never know unless you try."

"Shutty."

He opened his mouth to argue, but the words died on his lips. The cage behind him was rattling. Liv darted forward, pushing him out of the way. "She's alive?"

The rat sat up on its hind legs, front paws clutching at the wire of the cage. The white color slowly receded from its coat, the warm brown hue finally beginning to return.

"I can't believe it. I swear she was dead five minutes ago."

They hunkered close together like a matching pair of statues staring down at their miraculous little friend.

"Do you think…?" Liv trailed off, almost afraid to whisper her hope. She backed away from the table, swallowing hard as she stared.

"We can't be sure until more tests are ran… and we should probably put the cured rats under observation before moving on to human subjects… but Liv, I really think this might be it."

Her eyes widened, and Ravi didn't have time to brace himself before she tackled him in a bear hug. They fell to the floor in a heap, Liv laughing breathlessly against him. "Oh god you beautiful British genius!" She gave him a smacking kiss on the lips, pounding her tiny fists happily against his chest in celebration.

More images flashed through his mind, this time lingering inappropriately, the creamy globe of her exposed breast making its way around again and again. He could help it, the same anatomy was pressed up against him now, every line a soft curve his fingers itched to investigat. And her lithe legs… Damn it… He should have declined her eager invitation to the burlesque show last week, but he was a weak man.

She rolled away from him, scrambling to her feet before reaching down to haul him up. He would never get used to her weird super-human zombie strength… and it seemed he wouldn't have to. If they were lucky she would be back to normal by the end of the month.

She dusted herself off, broad smile spreading across her face. "Let's get to work."

* * *

It was a strange process to watch, now that he knew how it worked. Now that he knew he'd soon be administering the cure to someone he cared about. But the fact that it was the same each and every time was a good sign, even if it looked painful.

It took approximately five minutes after injection for the drug to take effect. The initial muscles spasms seemed to be the worst part, contorting the creatures' bodies as they squeaked in protest. This was the kind of thing he hated reading about in med-school, but it seemed like a necessary evil for the betterment of mankind… And he was willing to push aside any queasiness he felt if this meant curing Liv.

The hemorrhaging started next, blood pouring from the eyes and noses. Except it wasn't blood… Exactly. Yes it was plasma, and some red blood cells, but in actuality the substance seemed to be mostly composed of an array of chemicals. There were ones from his drug, sure, but also ones that he didn't immediately recognize. It was like seeing two pieces of a five thousand piece puzzle click together. The rest of the pieces were still scattered across the metaphorical table, but at least they were there.

The death he'd observed earlier was indeed death. The rats' slow beating zombie hearts stopped altogether, eyes glazing over as their little diaphragms failed to draw in air. This was the worrisome part. In each case the time it took for the rats to gasp back to life varied. Sometimes so drastically that he thought they were dead for good.

He noted the latest numbers in his log, leaning back in his chair. Lines of exhaustion etched on his face, Ravi let out a long sigh. He could hear the tell-tale click of Liv's boots on the tile in the morgue, and he knew it was only a matter of moments before she popped her head into his office, badgering him about human testing… on her.

It was one argument he wasn't looking forward to having again. It was just too dangerous. The cured rats seemed normal, to the inexperienced eye, but some of their vitals were worrisome. Elevated heart rates and body temperatures for one, and their behavior continued to be odd. It wasn't anything scientifically quantifiable, but they fidgeted in their cages, pacing like mental patients trapped in padded rooms. He didn't have a clear read on any of it, and he wasn't risking Liv's life because she was impatient.

He could still hear her walking around, humming to herself as she did god knows what. Her footsteps didn't get any closer to his office. Ravi closed his eyes, concentrating on the melody floating through the air. His lips twitched up involuntarily. It was the awful music they'd been playing in the smoky bar the night she'd shed her clothes and wrapped herself around a pole. What was with strip clubs and popularity of late eighties glam metal? He'd nearly spilled his drink down his shirt when the first notes of  _Cherry Pie_  had blasted out of the PA, amusement clearly written all over his face. He almost regretted that a cure would mean an end to these entertaining shifts in personality and interests.

The loud clang of a metal tray falling to the floor jerked Ravi from his wandering thoughts. He jumped out of his seat, darting into the exam room. He was always on edge these days, fearful that any one of the numerous enemies Liv seemed to attract would pop in uninvited.

Liv wasn't anywhere to be seen, the cheerful humming eerily absent, replaced by the alarming sound of choked groans. On high alert, he rounded the exam table she'd been working at, stepping around the scattered autopsy tools littering the floor. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw her, curled up in a tight ball on the cold tile, spasming painfully, an empty syringe clutched in her right hand.

He pushed aside the panic, drawing instead on the little reservoir of calm he had deep inside. It was a shallow pool to draw from, but he had to do something. He couldn't leave her spasming in the floor in a pile of sharp dissection tools. She felt light in his arms, seizing against him. Her jaw was clenched, eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Damn it, Liv. What the hell have you done?"

At the sound of his voice, her eyes popped open. She sucked in a strangled gasp, clutching at the front of his shirt. A pained smile flitted across her face. "I'm fine… I swear. You never would have... been ready to test it on a… on a … human."

The syncopated rhythm of her speech, interspersed with harsh panting, was enough to make Ravi think she probably wasn't okay, but he didn't have much to say. What was done was done, and all that was left was to sit and observe. He carried her into his office, laying her down gently on the sofa against the wall.

He checked her pulse, pale skin cold against his fingers. He'd never quite gotten used to that. She wasn't cold exactly, not in a way that would freak anyone out if they shook her hand, but it was just enough of a temperature difference to make someone in the medical field cock their head to the side in thought. The pulse itself was so much slower than a regular human's. Ravi was glad he'd studied her so thoroughly in the beginning, or this would have had him dialing 911.

Cold fear washed over him as the spasms began to subside. This was the part of the cure that he'd known he wouldn't be able to handle watching, and yet he had no choice. How could anyone watch someone they care about slowly disappear? The mask of medical indifference kept falling away, no matter how forcefully tried to keep it there, worry lines creasing his brow.

He knelt on the floor beside the sofa, peering closely at her as the pain faded from her face, limbs unfolding as her muscles finally relaxed. Her face was smooth once again, an almost peaceful expression marred only by the pinkish tears cascading down her face. He knew he should probably get something to collect a sample, but he was frozen, watching her with his heart in his throat.

Instead of getting up and grabbing one of the vials off his desk, he leaned forward and took her hand in his, tracing lines across the back of her knuckles. She weakly squeezed back, and tears welled up in his eyes spilled over the edge. There was a chance that this was it, that somehow they'd gotten the dosage for humans wrong and she wouldn't wake back up. He had no idea how he could explain Liv's death to Babineaux… to Major, but that wasn't what had him all twisted up inside.

In the short time he'd known her, she'd come to mean so much to him. She was a tireless smartass who achieved the impossible. She made the morgue a fun place to be, and she'd drawn him back out into the light of day, away from his work for the first time in years, back into a circle of friends. And god, he could admit it now, she was beautiful. There was something ethereal about her that had nothing to do with her pale countenance or her perfect little body. He was pretty sure she had no idea that those first weeks they'd worked together he'd gotten up every morning and practiced lame pickup lines.

Now he wished he'd had the courage to use one of them, maybe seen her laugh away his pathetic advance. Or, wonder of wonders, maybe her eyes would have dropped as she'd bitten her bottom lip (something he'd seen her do numerous times checking guys out), and maybe she would have pounced on him. He hated that he might never know.

Her chest rose for the maybe the last time, the breath rattling out of her in a labored sigh. This was it. He checked the time on his watch, glancing back up at her every thirty seconds. When they passed the time marker for the longest it had ever taken one of his rats to come back, he felt the panic begin to bubble inside of him. There had to be something he could do if this didn't work. Slam a shot of epinephrine straight into her heart and jump start it, zap her with a defibrillator…  _something._

He cursed her for doing this to him. He wasn't fucking prepared. There were no failsafes in place, nothing he could do but stare helplessly as the seconds ticked by. His eyes zipped across her body, looking for any sign of life. He was on the cusp of sinking into grief when he noticed it… the little round mark on her arm where she'd injected herself. The pale skin there was starting to turn almost peachy, color radiating out from the puncture.

When her eyes fluttered open, he nearly collapsed in relief, releasing a breath he'd been holding for far too long.

**a/n: Thanks for Reading! Please leave a comment if you like, all feedback is greatly appreciated (I've already started the second chapter...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Liv felt alive, really alive. Not that she was dead before, not literally, but it wasn't the kind of life she'd wish on her worst enemy. Walking amongst the living once again was like a dream come true, her senses finally firing on all cylinders once again.

The smells were something she was just getting used to again, and she found herself closing her eyes and basking in the glory of her olfactory receptors, letting her nose lead her where it may. It was fall, and everything around her was pumpkin spice, cloves, and cinnamon. If anyone had ever told her that a Starbucks seasonal latte would one day bring tears of joy to her eyes, she would have called them a lunatic and continued to drink her black cup of joe. But it was true.

The first thing she did when she got home was toss all of her five alarm hot sauce directly in the trash can. She'd eaten enough of the stuff for a lifetime of heartburn. Dear god, delicious food was borderline orgasmic.

Actually, a lot of things seemed to be borderline orgasmic. Her heart fluttered at the feel people brushing up against her on the bus. Breezes were suddenly sensual, currents of air like thousands of electrified fingers skimming across her body, her hair brushing the pulse on her neck enough to send a shiver through her entire body. She seemed to walk around in a state of constant arousal, cheeks flushed, aching for the intimate touch of another person.

She'd taken off work, at Ravi's insistence, and was making her way through all the human experiences she'd been denied for the past year. The first week had been a dream, and she'd stuffed her senses to the gills, buying new bottles of her favorite perfume, eating at five star restaurant. And today it was finally time to explore touch once again. It wasn't quite what she expected, and for the first time she began to think that something was truly amiss.

A full body massage had seemed like logical place to start. It had been too long, the tenseness in her shoulders building and building as the months wore on. The need to be touched wasn't just physical, it was human. For the first time she wasn't afraid that she would be found out, tears springing to her eyes as the masseuse spread hot oil over her back. Things had escalated too quickly from that point on, and now she was laying on her stomach, upper torso bare, cheeks flaming more hotly than they'd ever flamed. Suddenly a massage seemed like the worst idea ever.

The masseuse hadn't even made her way to the dimples just above Liv's backside when the stomach clenching spasms of pleasure rolled through her. The first orgasm she'd had in god knew how long, pulsing through her like a tidal wave knocking over a brick wall. The little yell of pleasure had been completely involuntary.

She felt the warm hands retreat, slippery oil cooling on her skin. "Was that too rough, Miss Moore?"

Liv shook her head, not daring to look back at her masseuse. She could always tell the woman she didn't feel well, excuse herself from the appointment and flee in embarrassment. But she wasn't sure walking out of here without embarrassing herself was an option, her legs positively wobbly in the heady afterglow of pleasure. And a small part of her was curious whether or not it would happen again, craved it even.

The woman went back to work, and when she reached Liv's upper calves, Liv felt her toes curl in anticipation, breath shortening as her arousal began to mount again. This time she managed to keep quiet, pursing her lips together rightly and clutching at the edge of the table.

"Miss, you're extremely tense. Is everything okay?"

Liv couldn't form an articulate answer, unable to concentrate on any other than the feel of her nipples puckering against the towel beneath her. The abrasions sent electric little shocks arcing between the sensitive skin and the throbbing between her legs. This time when the hands retreated, Liv let them go, sitting up with the towel clutched to her breast.

"Yeah, I've, uh, got a lot on my mind. A massage today probably wasn't a good idea."

The woman looked at her strangely. Liv was sure anyone could tell what had happened just by looking at her pink cheeks and glazed over eyes. She had the strongest desire to wrap herself up in her favorite silk sheets and sink into a deep sleep, sated to the point of exhaustion. The woman didn't argue with her.

She fled from the spa as fast as her treacherous body allowed, making a bee-line to the morgue. She needed someone to help her make sense of what was happening, and Ravi was the only person she could turn to.

* * *

It wasn't what Ravi had expected. In fact, he'd made a rather long list of possible side effects, and not once did it cross his mind to include this. He held his clipboard loosely, watching open-mouthed as the two rats attacked each other. Well… attacked was maybe the wrong word, but "mating" seemed to lack the necessary connotations. The creatures were going after each other with vicious intent.

It hadn't crossed his mind to do social observation until rather late in the game, and he was almost embarrassed about it now. It hadn't occurred to him until he had placed two of the cages side by side, a male and female in each. The creatures had instantly jumped to the adjacent walls of the cages, gnawing at the wires, little paws reaching fruitlessly through the gaps.

He'd thought they would stop after a while, get used to one another again, but they hadn't, and when he'd released them into the same cage all hell had broken loose, the female rat pinning down the eager male. Ravi had never witnessed anything like it before. He briefly worried that maybe they would exhaust each other to the point of death. He was in the process of looking for his chainmail gloves when the two suddenly fell apart, little chests heaving as they panted.

He jotted down their strange behavior, feeling particularly doctorly as his graphite pencil scratched along the paper.  _Subject 1: The first of the 'cured' rats, maintaining non-zombie status for a period longer than any of the others. Vitals slowly became more erratic as time passed. When introduced to another rat, uninhibited mating began, initiated by Subject 1. Mating concluded with both rats' vitals returning to standard readings of healthy rats. Observation continues._

He paused, lifting his pencil slowly from the paper. It was only beginning to dawn on him that this was something Liv was possibly experiencing too. He reached for his phone, patting his left pocket. Shit. It was lying face down in a tray of dissection tools in the exam room, fifteen missed text messages and half a dozen missed calls. His eyes widened when he looked down at the glowing screen.

_Ravi, do you think pumpkin spice is an aphrodisiac?_

_Have you ever REALLY pet a dog? I mean REALLY. I can feel every single strand of fur against my fingertips and it's the softest thing on earth._

He scrolled worriedly through the innocuous texts until he found one that was worrisome.

_Rav, something's not quite right. I'm pretty sure the masseuse is supposed to charge triple for the service I just got._

He kept scrolling, brow furrowing as he got to the last message.

_This isn't right! This is ten times worse than stripper brain. Every god damned person I look at is like a page ripped out of my own personal playgirl magazine. I almost dragged an unsuspecting skateboarder into an alley. A SKATEBOARDER! You better be at the morgue! DO YOU EVEN HAVE YOUR PHONE?_

His swiped across the touch screen, pulling up her contact. His pulse jumped as he listened to the call ring in his hear. He did hear her voice, finally, but it wasn't coming through the tinny speaker of his cell phone.

"Chakrabarti!" Liv burst through the swinging door into the morgue, flying down the short steps toward him. Her eyes were blazing, chest rising and falling as she panted. Her fingers found the lapels of his lab coat and jerked him close to her. "What the hell is going on?"

For a moment he was strictly clinical, cataloguing all the physical changes in her since the last time he saw her. Her hair was a soft chestnut brown now, only one remaining strand of white in the front leftover from her zombie self. She was glowing, quite literally, pink with health, cheeks completely flushed. Standing nose to nose with him, she panted hotly against his skin. The only thing that seemed to remain from her previous condition was this abnormal strength, and he supposed that could be attributed to a flood of adrenaline.

He gently encircled her wrists, one thumb finding it's way to the soft skin against her ulna. "Liv, calm down, take a deep breath. Your pulse is racing." His words were soft, like someone trying to gently coax a wild animal. Her rapidly darting eyes paused, locking with his. Her bottom lip trembled as she followed his instruction and took a deep cleansing breath. The pulse beneath his fingers didn't slow. "We can figure this out."

"What's happening to me?"

He gently led her into his office, the worn out sofa once again turning into an exam table. This time they sat side by side, Ravi pulling out his emergency medical kit to check her pupil reaction and temperature. "Your vitals seems okay, just abnormally elevated. It could be that your body is just testing out all of its systems. Giving itself a kind of kickstart. Everything might settle back down in due time."

She peered at him, the shimmer of frightened tears in her eyes was painful. He couldn't imagine what waking up half dead must have been like for her. He wished he could have been there for her then too. He wanted to tell her he was certain about the prognosis, but the words caught in his throat.

"What aren't you telling me? I can see it on your face."

Of course she could. He couldn't count the time she's relieved him of his entire paycheck playing poker. Letting out a long breath, he began slowly, "The rats… they appear to be experiencing the same thing, but…"

She snatched the front of his shirt, fisting the material in her fingers as she practically climbed on top of him. "But what?" He eyes kept darting down to his lips distractedly. She swallowed hard, dragging her gaze back up to his eyes. "Tell me."

"They're a bit.." He trailed off.

"Ravi…" She said his name low, drawing it out in a gravelly whisper.

He closed his eyes, and let the words tumble out rapidly. "The randy little buggers have been going at it since I put them together in the cages."

He peaked over at her, opening one eye slowly to gauge her reaction. Her mouth dropped open, alarm on her face. "Does that mean… I'm… um…  _randy_  too? I mean I know I am, but… Do I  _have_  to  _do_ something about it…  _right now_?"

She pulled him closer, one finger dipping beneath his collar, absentmindedly tracing along his clavicle. He swallowed, feeling what he could only assume was a faint echo of her own physical need. She was practically on top of him, straddling one of his legs, a knee pressed in close to his groin. She settled against him, pushing in close. He had never expected the heat, after having only known her cool touch. His mind raced, momentarily, lost in the feel of her.

He had all the sympathy in the world for her predicament. He imagined it had to be something like being a teenage boy, and after all he'd been one of those for several years. "I don't know. It does seem to help, but I can't say whether or not it's necessary. The subjects I've observed have only seemed to get worse without it…"

There was a shift in her, the desperate movements against him suddenly becoming languid with intent. Her eyes dropped down low. "Ravi, this isn't just you trying to get in my pants is it?"

He laughed, the thick atmosphere between them temporarily punctured. "If only I'd known medical jargon and talk about rodents was what got you hot and bothered, we could have been doing this all along."

She smiled, slowly letting go of his shirt. Her hands were hot against his throat, traveling up the smooth column, fingers threading into his hair. She tugged at the strands. "All along?" Liv wasn't the only one short of breath. She rubbed her thigh against the bulge in his chinos, the evil grin spreading across her face as she pressed closer. "Why didn't you say something?"

He buried his face in the hollow of her neck, breathing deeply before giving her a mumbled answer, his lips pressed firmly against the skin there. "There was always something in the way."

He was clutching the arm of the sofa with his right hand, knuckles straining to keep the tight grip. She gently pried his fingers loose, guiding his hand under her shirt. "There's nothing in the way now."

**A/N: I guess now's the time to admit that this SORT of started as a crack fic prompt about a possible "side effect" of a cure. :P Let me know what you think. I should have one or two more chapters before it's finished. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning... just sayin'

Liv wondered if this was how people on ecstasy feltl. If every touch sent a shiver of pleasure through their bodies and made them crave more. She wanted the tickle of Ravi's beard against her skin in every way possible. Against her neck as he laved at her ever quickening pulse, against her sternum as he nuzzled the soft flesh of her breast, against her inner thigh as he left burning kisses that trailed up to the apex of her thighs.

Her mind was already providing the ghost of these sensations before she'd even had a chance to shed her clothes, blood rushing to the surface of her skin in anticipation, breaths shortening as she felt the pulse of desire throbbing inside of her.

She wanted him quick and hard, but instead he trailed his fingers along her skin slowly, unfastening the buttons of her shirt one by one, peeling away the layers of clothing like she was a present he was intent on savoring. She thought she'd be the one to take control, but his touch had a strange almost trancelike power over her and as much as she craved more, part of her knew she needed it this way.

When the last button slipped free from it's hole and the panels of her shirt fell away, she sucked in a sharp breath, the cool air a sending a cascade of goosebumps across her breasts, the nipples hardening so quickly it was almost painful. The sensation sent an undeniable dart of pleasure straight down through her center, settling at the juncture between her legs.

Shuddering against him, fingers still threaded through his silky hair, the spasms of a climax ripped through her unexpectedly. She whimpered, burying her face in the crook of his neck, the heat of embarrassment rushing to her cheeks. For a moment she couldn't catch her breath, astonished at how quickly she'd lost control.

His hands fell away, leaving her cold where they'd once been, only to reach up and pull her away from him, to cradle her face in his hands. His eyes searched her face, deep brown eyes caring as they scanned her own for answers. "Liv, are you alright?"

He wanted to know if she was done, if she wanted to stop this insanity and slip back into their former roles. She wasn't, not by a long shot if her visit to the spa told her anything. She leaned forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss before springing up and tossing her shirt to the floor, one hand already unbuttoning her pants. "I'm fine, Ravi." She smiled at him as reassuringly as she could. "At least as fine as a someone who's eaten the brains of a former tax attorney can be. I'll never get back those three days."

She kicked her jeans to the side, waiting for his response. Her attempt at lightheartedness fell flat. There were conflicting emotions behind his eyes. The desire there was clear, a craving in the set of his jaw, in the way his hands flexed at his sides when he looked at her. "Liv, are you sure? I can't just… take advantage like this." Brow furrowed in thought, he continued, "I mean, I don't want you to think this was some grand scheme, that I, scientific genius Dr. Chakrabarti, conspired in some way to make a cure that sent your libido through the roof." He was rambling now, a nervous energy making him spiral. "I swear, if I knew of some kind of chemical compound that turned staid morgue assistants into sexually adventurous deviants I would have mass marketed it as cologne and been a millionaire by now, not used it on one of my best friends-"

She cut him off. "Ravi, it's alright."

It was all the reassurance he needed, reaching down to unfasten his belt. He didn't even get his pants down past his knees before she descended on him again, straddling his lap and brushing up against his erection. She touched him curiously, the pad of her finger swiping a bead of moisture from his tip before sliding down the shaft.

She let out a little squeak of surprise when his fingers encircled her wrist, pulling pulling her hand away a little sharply. "Liv, I don't exactly have the insatiable and everlasting appetite you've been afforded, so unless you want this over in two minutes, you'll give me a second."

Instead of pulling back completely though, he moved to kiss her, gently exploring the curve of her lips, tongue darting along the seam before slipping inside. He held her close, their breath mingling, heartbeats very nearly in sync. Liv felt a little catch in her throat, some emotion she didn't care to investigate while sitting naked in her friend's lap.

When he released her lips, it wasn't to get down to business like she wanted, but rather to trace the line of her bare shoulder with his tongue, his hands on her back sweeping down to the little dimples at the base of her spine. Gently he gripped her hips and pulled her tantalizingly closer… but not close enough.

She quivered in anticipation, her breaths shaky, sensation threatening to overwhelm her. The echoes of her previous climax were whispering inside her again, hovering within reach but also held at bay. It was torture.

She gasped with relief when his hand dropped between them, flingers slipping along the moisture, finding her throbbing clit with almost clinical precision. He knew what he was after, coming at from the side with gently probing strokes. She couldn't help the moans that eked out of her, or the instinctive way she rocked against his touch. Her own fingers grasped for purchase on his shoulders, nails biting into his flesh and leaving little crescent moons.

He slid two graceful digits inside of her, smiling as she ground against the heel of his palm. Gently he curved his fingers up, finding the much debated g-spot. He knew he had enough evidence to support his theory that it was _definitely_ not imaginary when she paused in her motions, eyes suddenly going out of focus as they fluttered shut, a guttural noise of pleasure issuing from the back of her throat.

She was shaking against him, legs trembling as the muscles inside of her clenched around his fingers involuntarily. Clinging to him, she made an effort to catch her breath, the sheen of perspiration on her skin cooling as she floated down. She whispered in his ear, humor infusing her words. "Dear Cosmo, Medical examiners really know their way around a body, if you know what I mean."

That elicited a chuckle. "You really should write that letter. Telling chicks I work in the morgue isn't exactly a great pickup line in bars."

"Shocking." She paused, biting her bottom lip, a little trepidation in her words coming into her voice. "I… uh.. Ravi…"

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to spit out whatever it was she was trying to say.

She swallowed, and after taking a deep breath the words finally tumbled out. "I think I might be, uh, spent…"

In truth, she was pleasantly sated, exhaustion pulling at her from every possible direction. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with him, to let him wrap his arms around her while she drifted off. She felt safe and warm, invisible tendrils of trust and affection curling out from her center and wrapping possessively around Ravi.

As a medical student she knew the release of oxytocin bathed her brain and fueled the desire to hold him close. She mentally cursed herself for falling pretty to the "cuddle hormone" so easily, and refused to give in to it, instead focusing on the fact that Ravi hadn't exactly gotten a lot out of this little romp. "But I could, uh, you know…" She whistled awkwardly, glancing down his clear arousal.

He shook his head, gently pushing her to the side, somehow managing to wrangle his pants back on. "To be honest… I'm kind of glad we didn't get that far."

"Oh..." There was a little bit of hurt in her voice, and a foreign ache in her throat for half a second. She cleared her throat, dislodging the feeling. She scooped up her shirt and underthings, refusing to look at him as she dressed.

"Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed every second of it, but I don't want you to be under the influence when something like that happens." He looked rather warm, a faint blush spreading out under the dark tone of his skin. "Besides, anybody could pop in at any moment coming to identify their dead grandmother's body or something. We really shouldn't be doing this here anyway."

She wasn't really listening to him, lost in her own embarrassed thoughts. Good lord, had she really pushed herself on him? She snatched her pants up off the floor and yanked them on, still not glancing at him as she looked for her shoes. "Uh, yeah, right, sure… I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

She had to get out of here, before she said something ridiculous, before her ramped up libido kicked in again made her want things that he clearly didn't.

Ravi watched her scuttle around his office, eyes averted, a pink blush painting her skin. He'd somehow said the wrong thing, made her feel awkward about what had just happened. Perhaps it wasn't fair that their encounter had been so one-sided. He got up and reached for her, hooking two fingers in the crook of her elbow. "Liv-"

She waved him off, putting on a casual mask as she slipped on her shoes. "Listen, I promise. From here on out things will be like they were before. This doesn't have to change anything. You helped a girl out in a dire time of need, like a true gentleman."

She grabbed her things, stepping up on her tiptoes to brush an innocent goodbye kiss on his cheek. "I have to go take care of a few things. "I'll stop by later this evening. We can get something to eat, okay?"

The abrupt shift in tone threw Ravi off. He didn't know how to respond other than to shift uncomfortably, moving to hide the fact that he was still embarrassingly hard. "Um… alright. See you then."

She dashed out of his office without saying another word, leaving Ravi to the quiet company of half a dozen corpses. He sighed, dropping heavily down onto the couch, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. The living had never really liked hanging out down here that much anyway, why should Liv be any different?


End file.
